


tandis que.../然而

by xanthus_asaka



Category: aphetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanthus_asaka/pseuds/xanthus_asaka
Relationships: France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	tandis que.../然而

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



很久以来仏西在所有人笔下都是才华横溢的艺术家。毕竟他们是国家，他们生来如此。  
但是，tandis que，但是如果他们也是每一个不被认可的凡人呢?  
【如果觉得这里属于ooc的话烦请回避～】

在外面的天空上，无人入眠，无人，无人，  
无人入眠。  
但如果谁闭上了他的眼睛，  
打醒他，我的孩子，打醒他!  
让大睁的双目有一个全景  
和苦涩的通红的创口。  
洛尔迦，《无眠的城市(布鲁克林桥夜景)》

安东尼奥把手放到他的太阳穴上。手掌贴着太阳穴，手指夹着他格外尖的像游戏里精灵那样的耳朵。弗朗西斯手上是一副拼贴画，还没有完成，硬纸板的左下角被他的体温卷得皱皱巴巴的。  
地上扔着一本诗集，粉色封面的《诗人在纽约》，很显然，可怜的艺术生的灵感就是从封面上来的。那是一副拼贴画，诗人的护照照片和布鲁克林桥的水彩画被类似犬牙的形状剪在一起，“或许是我自作多情了，”安东尼奥每次看到这本书都用他那鬼佬似的口音对弗朗西斯说，“这本书的封面让我想到达利的那根树枝。树上挂着时间。树下放着不可知的真理。”  
书没有翻开，不过安东尼奥知道书页里是西英对照的翻译，英语的那边被弗朗西斯划了又划，有些还写上了他自己的翻译。但是没有更好，净是些弯弯绕绕的句子。  
“英语词汇太少，”他总是抱怨，“连区分素描和速写的词都没有，我怎么区分诗人的这种月亮和那种月亮?”  
“说到底，”那时他抓住自己随着年龄增加颜色渐深的金发，“为什么我学不会西班牙语呢?所有人都说，法语，然后是西班牙语，好像法国人天生就该听懂西班牙和意大利人说话似的——为什么我被落下了呢?”  
“你为什么非要去翻译一首西班牙语写的诗呢?”那时安东尼奥温柔地把他扔在地上的一团团废纸捡起来，放到纸篓里，里面已经被颜料染得像发生过血案了，他蹲下来，抱着弗朗西斯的头，手贴着他的太阳穴，栗色的额头贴着他金发覆盖的出汗的狭窄额头:“你为什么就不——我不知道——像王耀那样，像晓梅那样，像你们系的所有同学那样，先把期末作业搞出来再干别的吗?”  
“我感觉我什么也做不到。”法国人抱着头说。“什么也不。”  
安东尼奥的手机响了。他掏出来，瞟了一眼来电人，做了一个明显像是挂断的动作。弗朗西斯还想拿着自己已经皱了的作品自怨自艾一会儿，但他的裤裆——他的宽松得过分的丹宁牛仔裤的钱袋——不合时宜地振动起来。他大概知道是谁在找安东尼奥了。  
“柯克兰说如果你下次画完油画不收拾房间他就拿画板把你打死。”金发青年看着手机短信对他说。屏幕把弗朗西斯的脸映得惨白。他倒在地上，把手里拿的那幅画撕的粉碎。  
你别这样。安东尼奥想像高中生一样压在他身上，然后把他撒在自己裤子上的纸屑糊到对方脸上。但弗朗西斯只是抓住了他的手。  
“我会好起来的。”他说，“别为我担心。回去收拾颜料吧。如果柯克兰不幸在宿舍里意外杀人，我可不知道要在葬礼上讲什么。”

“弗朗西斯。”安东尼奥罕见地没有想出直白的漂亮的西语词汇来嘲笑他。拿英语骂人或安慰人对他来说又都难得像考试。他在他旁边坐下，膝盖几乎要杵到肩膀，显出漂亮的筋络当然还有品味差得要死的内裤边来，他的绿眼睛盯着他，使弗朗西斯感到不只是鼻尖，连安东尼奥的眼睛也是微微上扬的，像极了阿尔弗雷德和王嘉龙弄出的那些不男不女的画报里的模特。  
“弗朗西斯。”他的手指又碰到了法国人的太阳穴。“这些不过是你自己想象出来的。想象出来的东西，就没有什么可怕的。”  
弗朗西斯拉着的是他的另一只手。安东尼奥的右手。食指和无名指学视频网站红人的样子戴着戒指。  
“别走，”他大声嚷嚷，“我需要你，安东尼奥。”  
“尽管我连一首诗都翻不出来。但我爱你。”

你在说胡话。安东尼奥走了。晚点要是你没睡觉，再发短信给我。  
他打着哈欠走了。手托着脸颊，以防止吸气的声音被别人听到。

弗朗西斯在他身后的房间里做了个梦。梦里他变成了王耀，而且不知为何旁白也变成了王耀那口发音标准但是语调奇怪的法语。这就意味着他的法语很烂，而且总是在说之前思考时态，每个动词都是犹豫的。梦里他的弗朗西斯-王耀在参加一场考试。法语考试。糟透了。考官(声音像亚瑟·柯克兰)让他把法语翻译成一堆他看不懂的方块字。他翻译不出来。但是梦里的他好像看得懂题目。他抬起手，要替王耀继续写答案。但他的手抬不起来。最后考试结束了，他就这样空了半张纸，看着答卷被收走。对弗朗西斯来说这当然就是光天化日之下一根香烟的事——或者一根别的死掉的植物卷成的烟草——但梦里他还附在王耀的身上。每天都在向别人解释名字怎么念的亚洲人可不会忍受这种事。弗朗西斯好像能感觉到他俩一起在捶胸顿足，真奇怪。他真的受够了。但梦寐仿佛重重锁链，压着他头痛欲裂，肩膀酸疼，就是无法醒来。  
起来。我要发DM给我的厨房小伙伴。或许直接发条纯文字快拍吧。梦里的弗朗西斯(现在他又不是王耀了)拿起了手机，顽强地点开Instagram。他是躺在地上。意识到自己正睡在地板上的弗朗西斯马上醒来了。知道疼痛的根源不知为何，虽然不能止痛，却能使人在不适中格外清醒。  
“我睡不着。”他发短信给安东尼奥。

“现在是凌晨两点四十五。”五分钟后他收到回信，“你肯定是睡了一觉了。”  
“你在做什么?我就没有可能在和你做一样的事吗?”弗朗西斯问。  
这次收到回复只用了三十秒。“写论文。”  
“Bien sûr.”  
他把刚刚做的梦添油加醋发给肯定在熬夜购物的中国人。然后又回复安东尼奥。  
“柯克兰没把你怎么样吧?”  
“我刚刚吵醒他三次。”安东尼奥的短信显示，“我们来了一场真正的基佬和直男之间的吵架。现在他不和我说话了。”  
“换个单人间吧。”弗朗西斯回他。“让霍兰德和亚蒂一起省钱去多好。”  
“我没钱。”安东尼奥回。  
“打工呗。”  
“挣了也马上就用完了。”  
“上次请你做模特的那些时尚管理系同学呢?”  
“他们说作业效果还行，但是我说话太多，算了。”  
“...... ......”  
“Zut，”五分钟后他推开三楼双人间的房门，“我们是未来的艺术家，安东尼奥。能不能不要总是聊这些?”  
迎接他的是亚瑟的睡帽。英国人把手里能拿到的最重的东西扔在了他脸上。

“你讨厌什么?”基尔扛着佳能摄像机问他。他们凑到一组做传媒学作业。  
“旧的楼房。”弗朗西斯说，“旧的楼房让人找不到生活的方向。”  
他在说纽约。安东尼奥明白，但假装没听见。所有人里他应该是最明白的，弗朗西斯不惜被人说成装腔作势也要在纽约城里翻译《诗人在纽约》，被老师批评了无数次也要做出一副与之相关的作品来，他应该是最明白的。毕竟安东尼奥就是塞维利亚人①。离得不远，和受不了纽约的敏感诗人一样，也是从那个文化来到这个文化的人。  
“弗朗吉，”银发青年说，“你有天赋。但你缺乏灵感。你画画总是千篇一律，而且找不对明暗关系。这才是你成绩差的原因。”  
弗朗西斯叹了口气。他知道德国人说的都是对的。吉尔伯特的美术课成绩比他外表看上去好得多，他还没见过对此不感到惊讶的人——吉尔伯特的画，总是冷色调的那些画，人物皮肤的反光是绿色的，树叶和花朵的深处统统都是晶莹的蓝色，好像无生命的瓷器。但他画的最好的还是建筑。他画楼房的时候下面总是有人。佝偻的人，体现出巨大的苏联式的高而尖的欧洲亚寒带的气温。如果油画能追溯回诞生的地方——实际上并不能，因为弗朗西斯画什么都是红褐色的，有时候扭曲，有时候整齐，但又因为整齐而被草草丢弃了——那应该就是这样的画，在画背面有个裂缝，透出真实的欧洲。香草的气味，和并不比别处更鲜艳的光。一丝不苟，严谨得像历史上的北方画派。吉尔伯特永远也不担心一张帆布上堆了太多油画颜料。他从不炫耀自己，也不在网上发图。大一那会儿除了隔壁艺管系的亚瑟，谁也不知道他的成绩足够申请奖学金。  
“你们想做点什么吗?”德国人收起相机。  
“我们坐地铁去找罗德里赫吧。”安东尼奥像往常一样，在别人聊得一切正常的谈话中突然出现，而且提出一堆傻乎乎的建议。“看见他比你更惨，你就安心了。”  
“我们可以到他那里蹭吃的东西。”——再傻的意见如果没有人一直接话也是不能独自存活的。“然后笑话他琴又练得不合要求了。”  
“如果他像上次一样成绩好得很怎么办?”  
“别忘了你我成为朋友的宗旨，安东尼奥。”  
“遵命，贝什米特大人。”  
“你们成为朋友的宗旨是什么啊?”弗朗西斯插嘴，“我好像是先认识的安东尼奥再认识的你。”  
“让那个小少爷不爽。”他的话是冲着贝什米特去的，但安东尼奥替德国人回答了。  
弗朗西斯还在头疼。

他争不过他们。倒不是他不善言辞，或者在三个人的小团体里社会地位不高什么的，主要是他实在心烦意乱，无法说话，而且那座好像《绿皮书》里钢琴家客厅取景地的艾尔斯坦德公馆实在让他心动。罗德里赫的祖祖辈辈都致力于在纽约给艾尔斯坦德家族打造一栋与世隔绝的新天鹅堡，堆满了上好的古玩，没有中国瓷器，只有茶杯，漂亮的新艺术壁橱和矮脚凳，还有很多不那么珍贵但还结实的玩意儿，都是可以随便坐的。由于纽约的地价，它又很小，房子里总是洋溢着酒酿杏仁的气味。有时，如果所有人——他们这帮欧洲学生——都在或者难得他父母派了女佣过来的日子，整个房间上下两层楼都洋溢着烤制奶油点心的香甜气味。  
那样的日子里，弗朗西斯会带奶酪来，然后在罗德里赫的呵斥中悻悻地把蓝奶酪仔细包好带走，有时也带上王耀塞给他的一盒韩国泡菜。中国人自创的调味料怪里怪气，成品味道不辣，有点酸，莫名其妙地像腌制的欧洲蔬菜，每次都被分得干净。弗朗西斯不知道王耀为什么热衷于做韩国泡菜，他每次见到任勇洙都因为无话可说聊起这件事，任勇洙也是被王耀自己不想吃又送不出去最后给厨友强塞自制腌菜的受害者之一。勇洙说是因为亚洲超市的调料味道就不正宗，他不想祸害自己家的榨菜，就来祸害任勇洙美好的童年回忆美食。  
在寒冬里想到这些，他意识到快到圣诞节了。罗德里赫这个纽约原住民在他们这里的地位有点像麦格教授之于霍格沃茨。每年圣诞节都是在这里过的，只有他，吉尔伯特，路德维希，费里西安诺，还有伊丽莎白和那个不爱说话的列支敦士登小姑娘。安东尼奥总是回家去，再穷也会提前三个月买好机票。柯克兰和霍兰德受不了纽约的冬天，总是跟着贝露琪南下去别的地方待上两周。王耀和贺瑞斯穷得只剩钱了，这种时候一般在东玩西玩。  
本田倒是不止一次加入到他们的派对里来。所有人都喜欢他，别的学生开玩笑，叫他和路德维希轴心国什么的，他们倒也不介意。费里西安诺和罗马诺被自然地排除在这个外号外，哥哥假装毫不在乎，弟弟是真的不知道轴心国是什么。  
每次留到最后，又受得了寒冬又无处可去的都只有他一个人，弗朗西斯。王耀不管考试什么分数银行卡上还是按时多几个数字。安东尼奥不管怎样也要回家去，拉着弟弟妹妹(或许还有哥哥)的手。他呢?从他非要赌气告诉天主教徒父母他不光是同性恋，而且连性别都想抛下不要，做个流体人的那一刻开始，他就无依无靠了。  
好在他有个新“父母”，像教会学校的寄宿家庭一样管着他。  
“我听说你在写书。”罗德里赫翘着二郎腿，不许他拿罐子里的饼干，“你写得怎么样了?”  
“我没有写书，而是在翻译。”弗朗西斯说，“翻译洛尔迦的诗集。你听过吗?《维也纳圆舞曲》什么的。”  
“不要对我说，”罗德里赫用指尖戳着他的肩膀，“我只是觉得你应该先把真正打算奉献一生的东西做好。你知道，画画，音乐，都是一样的。作为朋友，这是我的经验。”  
罗德里赫教育人的样子像活了几个世纪一样。弗朗吉有时候幻想他们都是不老不死的灵魂，在地球上徘徊了几个世纪，最后欧洲面目全非，铁幕被战乱夷平，才缩成一团挤到这个小小的纽约来。不过，梦醒的时候，他又想，他生活的城市真是棵转基因的苹果②。什么味道的子实都有。  
“画画对于我来说只是写作的先导。”弗朗西斯说。“而不是服务对象。最后的最后我要像西班牙人那样写书。就像洛尔迦和路易斯·布努艾尔那样。我爱他们。”  
“你学不会西班牙语的。”基尔和安东尼奥异口同声地说。  
我恨你们。弗朗西斯说。  
“我相信你，大笨蛋先生，”罗德里赫说你的方式每次都清晰地使人联想到德语里的您，一个咬牙切齿的发音:“假以时日，你还是可以学会用西语数数的。”  
我真的恨你们。弗朗西斯想说话，想笑，但他的上唇沉重，喉咙虚干，牙咬舌尖没有痛感，好像在梦里。

他又做那个梦了。写啊，梦里他在王耀的脑壳儿里敲着男孩儿的大脑皮层，我的小弗雷德里克③，快写。这些变位比都德在《最后一课》里写下的还简单呢。不过是加几个字母，有那么难吗?  
可能是梦里的他说话太过分了，梦里的王耀和他吵了起来:“闭嘴吧，你看得懂下一道题的汉字吗?”  
“嘿!”弗朗西斯像个小人撑撑天花板又摸摸地板，“《最后一课》里的小朋友都会填空，好吗?”  
“不要拿《最后一课》笑话我!”  
“你们在北京不是都喜欢这个吗?小弗朗索瓦的故事?”  
“那是偏见!”中国北方的男人不高兴地说。“我也是读得懂雨果的，好吗?”  
“那是因为他用了历史性现在时!”——弗朗西斯感觉到自己的梦境有点没逻辑了，因为他实在不知道王耀到底是脑子里哪个回沟绕不过去，才会在写法语的时候忘记变位。他听说中文没有变位。一定是很奇妙的体验，他想，月亮没有性别，做梦没有你我他，吃饭没有介词。开花，一朵花在比利牛斯山的山脊独自绽放，和一大片花海在阿尔卑斯的原野上摇曳，居然是同一个动词。  
大概就和他学西语时遇见的苦恼一样。他想。句子的文法他明白，可是——那种轻飘飘的——独特的——阳光里天气闷热的感觉——他永远也不能用他的高卢大脑理解过来。  
“嘿。”轻飘飘的语言响起来了。“你没事吧?”  
“谁?”  
“你。”有人拍了拍他的脸。“你看起来有点憔悴。没事吧?”

“真的关心我的话就给我带点毛片影碟来，”他捂着眼睛说，“女主角要长得像伊莎贝拉于佩尔的。”  
“《白日美人》③?”他身后有个声音说，“你的最爱。”  
“不，不是她，mon bel homme du jour,”他摸着安东尼奥的脖颈。“那片子里伊莎的眼睛就像你的眼睛，而我可不敢随意亵渎她。”  
“我猜你也不敢。”安东尼奥让他从地上坐起来，然后弯腰吻了吻他的额头，但是眼睛一直望着他:“毕竟你的胆子只有偷偷用亚瑟的pornhub会员那么'小'。——还有，我室友和我说，你看的甚至不是gay片。”  
“艺术家都要……嗯，怎么说来着，”他懒洋洋地靠在床腿上，“跳脱性别的限制?”  
“别抬举你自己了。”西班牙人辛辣地说，语调都下降了。  
“也许我也应该找个缪斯。”弗朗西斯说。“像戈达尔和卡里娜一样④。为什么我没有?”  
“你有我就够了。”西班牙人罕见地说了一句和爱情有关的话。  
弗朗西斯把他的脸拉过来。他的嘴唇小心翼翼地接触西班牙人的嘴，仿佛一幅画上的两颗星球。

“我爱你。”弗朗西斯说，“我的头在痛。”  
那并不是欲念。他知道，那是别的什么东西，不可阻挡地，与艺术无关，与生活有关。是街角水洼里破旧楼房的反光，他想。  
“你理应爱我。”安东尼奥笑着，露出雪白的牙齿。弗朗西斯一时间好奇他身上有没有性欲的存在，也许，他们只是直白地互相依赖。  
但安东尼奥指尖的温度契合他的锁骨。他太瘦了，胸前有骨骼分明的轮廓。安东尼奥的手顺着他的白衬衫滑下去，不加掩饰目的，不加掩饰笨拙，仿佛急于斩获猎物的唐璜。  
他总是这样，毛毛糙糙，表情却温柔迷人。  
看着我。安东尼奥说。他的指纹蹂躏着巴黎人的乳尖，他的嘴唇在金发男人的喉结下留有温度，他的膝盖，紧贴着法国青年裹在厚厚丹宁牛仔裤下的大腿，弗朗西斯能感受到他的某处动脉在抖动。  
他很激动。安东尼奥看起来表情平和，还有点狡黠，笑着，张开嘴，舌尖舔着虎牙，眉毛和眼睛分得很开，含着平淡的喜乐之情。奇怪的是，弗朗西斯知道他很激动。他能听见绿眼睛男孩的心跳，像荒野里流浪的黑猫，有绿宝石般的猫的眼睛的黑夜，或者其他一切充满了黑色和绿色的诱惑却又充满了小麦色的乡土味道的东西。他的动作很草率，在弗朗西斯的皮肤上留下痕迹，却也不算用力，只是草率。他脑子里有罗马神话中天神的形象，还有冷漠高傲的玛丽安的下颌，蒙特塞拉特的圣山，洁白的神庙，被阳光照亮。加泰罗尼亚其他的大地，都是一片荒芜。  
弗朗西斯差点晕过去。安东尼奥总喜欢突然地把他推倒在地，他自己也说不清楚他们在床上干那事儿更多还是在地板上进行既不肮脏也不卫生的那事儿更多。有时候他头上会沾上灰尘。有时候，听着安东尼奥平稳的低不可闻的呼吸声，精疲力尽的弗朗西斯还要把他搬到床上。  
他吻他，几乎像西哥特人掠夺摩尔人的土地。不，或许是他的比喻搞错了——这时候不该有历史。对，没有历史，只有当代史;没有艺术，只有达达主义。这就是他做爱时的感受。  
他的目光是混沌的。但他的指尖跟着变烫了，他看着安东尼奥解开牛皮腰带，露出ethika内裤，裤腿加长款，上面花花绿绿画着扎染的图案。他的皮肤柔软，毫不干燥，因为肤色温暖，好像没有瑕疵。  
安东尼奥很瘦，非常瘦，遇见他穿着衣服的人基本都想象不出来那种感觉。一般来说和太瘦的人纠缠不清是不太体感舒适的……但安东尼奥的身体和他见过的别人都不一样。  
他不白皙，不易碎，不强壮，也不健美。他就是他。让法国人终身难忘，仿佛泥淖。  
只要触摸到他的躯体，他不大不小的该用金叶子遮起来的地方，但是强韧，形状优美，睾丸是弗朗西斯见过的最对称的(他不知道为什么自己要看这个)，毛发不算茂盛，好像精心安排过，适可而止，不会干扰任何有权欣赏血色从焦糖在自己掌中变为乌青的人的兴致。  
安东尼奥的腰腹在他怀里颤动了一下。他发出一声呻吟。弗朗西斯想起来了。安东尼奥的那两个小家伙仿佛特别敏感，只要他轻轻划过根部松弛的皮肤，或者稍垂下来的阴囊柔软的褶皱，他的腰肢都会止不住地抖动。倒好像是我要带套挤油基润滑液一样，弗朗西斯想。

安东尼奥看起来不像太注意卫生的人。说实话。与他相比，弗朗西斯外表反而不那么不修边幅。安东尼奥乱蓬蓬的头发经常给人留下错误的印象，让人忽略了他的有淡淡衣物柔顺剂香味的衬衫。但是他的身体清洗得很干净，以至于抚摸男性的睾丸也能成为享受。他摸到他有点滚烫的会阴，移开了手。顺那道若有若无的凹陷向前，鼓起的血管，搏动的肌肉，然后轻轻玩弄他探出头来的粉红色皮肤。它们好像新生儿，只要触碰就会忍不住地抽身，又像无生命的物体一样拍打在他手上。  
“salé*。”他喃喃道，舔了舔下唇。  
“你又没尝过。”安东尼奥用喉咙说。弗朗西斯知道这种声音的他总是在开玩笑，心不在焉，或是想快点跳到游戏的下一关。他脱掉衣服，当做睡衣的黑T恤留在身上，上面画着说唱歌手的图案。  
安东尼奥害怕别人为他口交。弗朗西斯倒没考虑过为什么，不过当安东尼奥摸着他的颧骨吻他的头，小腹和他的胸膛贴在一起的时候，弗朗西斯想起很久以前，他们都想过拥有费里西安诺。只是一瞬间的事情。然后当他和吉尔伯特和安东尼奥在青年旅舍过夜的时候，他们会聊起来。那个天使一样的孩子。安东尼奥每次都会补上一句，罗马诺也像个小天使一样。  
但现在想起来，看着他们成年的样子，这样那样的回忆就像西西里的酸柠檬，咬一口会回忆起玛格丽特酒杯子边抹的盐粒。  
弗朗西斯靠近他。安东尼奥的眼睛里弗朗西斯缓缓变成黑白色。他靠得太近了，色彩化为呼吸与温度，让人想要啃咬的洁白皮肤的质地，陶瓷的光泽，总之就是失去了瞳仁的紫色。  
他很美丽。他的嘴唇很薄，但不干燥，唇线有明确的边缘。他的头发，蜷曲着，从斜刻下阴影转折的额头垂坠，他的颧骨潮红，棱角被充血掩掉，下颌被长发遮挡，只有胸锁乳突肌的V字清晰地在他身下，在窗子的光影里，显现出来。  
弗朗西斯的手骨节分明。当他碰到安东尼奥的时候，他知道自己的手很凉。因为安东尼奥捉住他的手，顺着人鱼线，顺着腰线往下，温柔地合拢他的手指，好像决心要让他们温暖起来。  
他明白了，有时安东尼奥给人感觉像冬天壁炉里的火焰，就是这么来的。  
他喘息着。安东尼奥稍微支起腰来，把手撑在他耳边。弗朗西斯感到他碰到自己的生殖器。然后，缓缓地，他的手里还有自己的欲望。他轻轻抚弄着他们，紧贴着，他手掌有前列腺液的气味，在潮湿的润滑中安东尼奥带走了他全身的神经触感，只剩下一个节奏。游移。然后是律动。  
“你知道……”金发男人想说话，想说柠檬和盐浸鸡尾酒原来是一个味道，但他只顾得上胸腔起伏，喉结如被空气梗阻，无法腾出发声的空隙。  
——安东尼奥不在想这些，他在想电影，弗朗西斯喜欢的电影。男人的手放在母亲的裸体上。嘭。母亲变为女友。嘭。裙子变为洁白如玉的胴体。嘭。他的手心爬出蚂蚁，大街上被遗弃的手开始腐烂。  
嘭。怦怦。守护时间秘密的人没有性别，直勾勾地盯着他。  
他的眼睛是黑白的。然后。是紫色的。  
除去那些尴尬的手指扩张，除去缓慢地清洗身体，出去红痕，疼痛，除去不得志的郁郁寡欢，他终于和它在一起了，一个美人，一个永恒的形象。时间里那形象显示出金发，尖刻笑声，泛青的胡茬，和纽约冬天的温暖室内。  
他小腹的肌肉全都隆起了。但是因为肋骨分明，让他看起来更加瘦弱。只有脉搏是有力的，痛感是真实的，压抑与干涩是引发快感的，顶端进出苍白而泛红的皮肤是触电的感觉柔和百倍，缓缓包裹他的心灵。他的耳朵红了，用手握着它，胡乱地顶着爱人后臀上的柔软皮肤。  
“安托万，安托万，”弗朗西斯不满地喊他，“专心一点。”——他口音里的法语是引人入胜的惯用伎俩了。  
但安东尼奥眼前还是放起弗朗西斯强制他看了无数遍的那电影，《一条安达卢西亚狗》。他在想弗朗西斯，又不在想眼前的弗朗西斯，而是想起了热情洋溢讲起喜欢的事物的弗朗吉。他说这电影的名字是纯西班牙式的，是为了讽刺导演来自安达卢西亚的诗人朋友而作，吉尔伯特坚持谷歌学术上的理论分析，对他的观点不屑一顾。安东尼奥坐在他们中间，捂住眼睛，不敢看女人眼睛被划开，随即镜头切为月亮的那一幕。  
他吻着弗朗西斯的额头。他的洗发水和香水是鸢尾花味，淡金色的发丝挠着他的鼻尖，无关的场景，却一瞬间让性欲的渴求与诱惑诞生。  
他的眼睛被割开了。他终于看见月亮。

月亮就在前方。

唇齿交缠。海滩。亲吻。

*咸……咸的。(

电暖气显然不足以抵御零下低温，虽然没有雪，天色阴沉，窗子也紧闭，但只穿了两层衣服的弗朗西斯还是倒在床角瑟瑟发抖。地上散着他进行了一半的“大作”，有些被他随性而发的行为弄脏了，有些没有，还有一张画着学校logo的作业纸上扔着安东尼奥随手抛出的包装纸。避孕套广告的黄色小人好像在嘲笑他们每次润滑的艰难。  
安东尼奥盘着腿，看着他，已经昏昏欲睡的那部分大脑梦见弗朗西斯终于翻译出他的书，他们聚集在罗德里赫家庆祝，但他还是昏昏欲睡。他们功成名就，可能是只有弗朗西斯功成名就，他就是个普通的美术老师。但重要的是他们都不开心。弗朗西斯终于画完了那副拼贴画。他把他挂在家里，尽管每个来参观的人都说他文学修养远超艺术品味。  
然后是酒会似的场景，所有人都在找弗朗西斯，都在奉承他，没有人认识安东尼奥。灯光是黄色的，金光闪烁的橙色，酒吧吧台是黑色。安东尼奥手里拿着戒指，和一本书，找啊找啊，却找不到弗朗西斯的身影。  
最后他看见弗朗西斯和王耀在冷餐的果盘前，法国人在问身材纤细的中国人，为什么?为什么月亮没有性别?柠檬在中文里是什么词性?花开有尺度吗?  
我一定是疯了。安东尼奥想。或者他疯了。因为他觉得自己的想象并不夸张。  
他向弗朗西斯移过去。晃晃悠悠地爬起来，肌肉一点也不施力，让自己倒在床上。  
弗朗西斯睁开眼，摸了摸他的手。他闭眼的时候睫毛是金色的，比眉骨投下的阴影还浅，显得格外憔悴。

安东尼奥挪到他躺的地方，学生公寓单人间的小床对两个体重加起来不到110公斤的青年已经足够了。安东尼奥折起腿，头靠在墙上，窗里渗进来的冷气吹得他头脑清醒了一点。  
“Fasososo!”最近他好像特别喜欢把弗朗西斯的头放在自己腿上，“你感觉好点了吗?”  
“这种没头没脑的咒语怎么可能让人心情变好?”法国人闭上眼，尖刻地说。  
“但我可以。”西班牙人自信地说。“呃——我可以吗?”  
“你说话的时候世界上的确有魔法，chéri。”

弗朗西斯的紫色眼睛看着他。安东尼奥叹了口气，把手放到他的太阳穴上。

①洛尔迦是安达卢西亚人，这本诗集里主要首先体现了一种作为板鸭外省人对扭腰的冰冷和金钱至上的一种批判，还有对哈莱姆音乐、对惠特曼的歌颂  
②扭腰，大苹果城～  
③Frédéric Chau，法国华裔演员  
④伊莎贝拉于佩尔主演电影，是上文说的布努艾尔导演的  
⑤新浪潮电影代表人物


End file.
